They Are the Last of Us -A HetaliaxTLOU Crossover-
by Meles
Summary: He tells me of how these streets used to be filled with people just going about their lives. ...Must've been nice... -Nyo!America is Ellie and England is Joel. Rated T for violence and cursing.-


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or The Last of Us_**

* * *

><p>Somewhere off the eastern part of the United States, a gentle breeze left as soon as it came. Where it went was an abandoned hotel left to be swallowed up by the vegetation that was already eating it away. The window the soft breeze had swiftly entered had been broken a long time ago, its rotting curtains blowing around as a greeting. The wind, like the rest of the old and rotting room, died.<p>

All was silent except for the sound of something dripping. That something was coming from a man. There he lied, face down on the bed, still as stone. The fresh blood that was slowly trailing down his arm and onto the floor from a fresh bullet wound was what was making the soft dripping noise. The blood had quickly created another stain on the carpet, allowing a lone girl to run through it and leave small traces of blood down the halls.

But the girl paid the blood no mind; she had more pressing matters at hand. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked around. The sound of a fight reached her ears as dust began to fall from the old ceiling. She looked up, knowing that that had to be him. She sighed.

"Oh boy."

She quickly ran up the stairs as fast as she could, careful not to trip and fall. Grabbing the stair's railing, she made a sharp turn. She then came to a stop outside one of the rooms upon hearing a string of curses, yelling, and seeing two shadows dancing on the floor. She peered inside and saw a glimpse of blonde hair, blood, and a very strong 'fuck you.'

Not taking her eyes off the two men, she reached into her pocket, pulled out a knife, and took a breath. But before she could even step inside the room, one of the men was able to get the other one off of him and hit him upside the head with a metal pipe. He fell to the ground, some blood seeping out of his open mouth and his eyes losing their rather cold light.

The girl allowed herself to give a quick sigh of relief before putting her knife away and fully stepping inside the room. "Holy shit. You okay?"

The victor turned to look at her. After a second of silence he nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He sniffed, wiped a small cut the man had given him before exhaling. "Ser-"

"I know the routine." The girl interrupted, already flipping the man's body over.

For a split second, she looked into his now lifeless eyes. They were brown. She blinked and gave a sigh, wondering if these dead eyes had ever given anyone comfort before. But before she could get too into that thought, she shook her head and began her part of the job. Searching his pant pockets, she found nothing, but once she looked into his shirt pockets, she instantly found what she was looking for.

Ten or so bullets for a revolver.

"Aha. Here we go."

That's when she heard it, a sound she was too familiar with.

Screaming. Fast and heavy footsteps. Distinctive clicking.

She tensed up. She slowly turned her head to the sound. Her eyes were wide. Her heart stopped beating.

They're coming.

"Amelia!"

The man suddenly grabbed her, dragging her behind a wall to hide. As soon as their backs hit the wall, what sounded like people in pain rushed inside, screaming and moaning. And then the clicking. A horrible, dragged out clicking that reminded Amelia of a bird in pain. And as she held her breath and remained as still as possible, the clicking got closer.

That's when he pulled out his gun. He held it up in both hands, one finger placed on the trigger. He looked to her. Taking a breath and preparing herself for another battle, she nodded. Turning away, he took a breath. Closing his eyes, he cocked his gun. The clicking stopped only for a second before he turned, ready to pull the trigger, and the clicker rushed out to greet him. The man gave a cry of surprise as he tried to keep the infected off of him.

"Arthur!"

Amelia instantly got out her knife and stabbed the clicker's back. The clicker let out a terrible shriek before being pushed away by Arthur and getting shot directly in the head.

* * *

><p>This is our daily routine.<p>

Every night, we sleep with one eye open and one hand on a loaded gun. Every day, we wake up and ask ourselves what decisions we're going to make. He tells me how making those decisions used to be easy. Back then, all you had to do was decide on what time to get up, what to wear, and where to go. But now, everything has changed. In this world, we ask ourselves: Who is our friend and who is our enemy? Are we going to kill someone today? Are we gonna do worse? We ask ourselves that if a loved one was infected, could we bring ourselves to do the right thing?

Can we bring ourselves to be the last of us?

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a preview of an upcoming fanfic that is a crossover between the anime Hetalia and the beautiful video game The Last of Us.<strong>_

_**In this version, Nyo!America plays the role as a girl named Ellie while England plays the role of a man named Joel.**_

_**This little preview is based on the debut trailer of the Last of Us and if you would like to watch that one, feel free.**_

_**It will be a long while until this actually comes out... I'm kinda working on a High School AU... ^^;**_

_**Hope you liked it. :)**_


End file.
